elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
James "Jim" Hawkins
|image = Image:Jim_wiki.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Jim, Jimbo, Jimmy |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 15 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8440 (Deck 5) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Disney's Treasure Planet |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = believeslegends |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Kat }} Jim is a boy with a ton of daddy issues who was pulled from one boat to another boat. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Ultimate sarcasm Strength: can build just about anything from nothing, fast learner, intuitive. Jim's also good at understanding technology and quickly putting to use what he needs to get something done. He's a hard worker once he actually starts. Weakness: daddy isssuuuueeessssss, trust issues, attachment issues, JUST A LOT OF ISSUES OKAY. He's also incredibly headstrong and doesn't always think things through completely when he's trying to prove something to others or to himself. Personality: he's closed in, and sarcasm is his automatic defense when something happens. he's quick to believe in things that seem unbelievable and can settle into situations pretty easily. Jim's sociable and can make good conversation, but he's not out to make friends. He's intelligent but doesn't put forth the effort to make his intelligence worth anything. he doesn't mind doing dirty work, but he won't enjoy it. he's only happy when he's doing what he loves: building things and solar surfing. Extra: don't let him near scrap metal. it could turn out potentially dangerous. Elegante Jim's not done much on the Elegante except get bring a club to a firefight with Azula, help form TEEN BOY SQUAD, and teach people how to air-surf while the ship stopped at an island. This will be edited as more things happen. Relationships Sokka: ✔✔✔: Jim's right-hand man. They both arrived on the same day and were equally concerned about that strange deck on fire 24/7. Jim didn't hesitate to try and help Sokka when the water tribe boy and his friend Toph were attacked (and Toph killed) by the ship while Jennifer was running around. Jim also likes to laugh at Sokka's more derpy failures and lighten situations when he can. He and Sokka are the original two members of TEEN BOY SQUAD. It's very possible Sokka's the first friend Jim's ever had. This boy. 8| Hiccup: ✔✔: Jim's fellow screw-up and go-to guy for all things nerdy. Jim sees Hiccup as a fellow spirit in all manner of fuck up back in their worlds. While he understands Hiccup has some things he's hiding, Jim doesn't press it because who doesn't have secrets? As long as they don't cause Jim problems, he'll leave it be. Toph Bei Fong: ✔✔: Jim knows Toph is a friend of Sokka's from their world, which makes Toph a friend of Jim's. Jim also knows Toph died while Sokka was trying to save her, thus making the beginning of their friendship more than a little awkward. He appreciates Toph's common sense and assertiveness, particularly in telling Sokka that his escape plan was a Bad Idea. Zeke: ✔✔: Zeke was another first person Jim talked to on the boat. Zeke also thinks Jim's solar surfing is the best thing ever, which puts Zeke pretty high in Jim's book. Glaukir: ✔✔: Glaukir's a pretty cool guy. eh heals sokka's arm and doesnt afraid of anything. Azula: ✖✖: Jim ran into Azula while she had an implant that made her crazy. .... -er. She left him with several burn scars on his back and arms. HE DOESN'T LIKE HER OKAY. 8( Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Treasure Planet